Stranger With My Face
by S2animeluverS2
Summary: Inu yasha goes off to college. When he returns home for Christmas break, he sees his girlfriend out with another guy. Kagome denies it when he questions her, but Inu yasha was positive with what he saw.


Stranger With My Face  
  
Summary: Inu yasha goes off to college. When he returns home for Christmas break, he sees his girlfriend out with another guy. Kagome denies it when he questions her, but Inu yasha was positive with what he saw. (Kind of based on a story I read.)  
  
A/N: Okay, I don't want to explain everything again. Like my other fanfics, Sango is Kagome's best friend. And......... I'm sure you all know how they look like, so I'm not going to go into details.  
  
------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"So, do you have any plans during the Christmas break?" Sango asked on the last day of school before break. She stood, waiting impatiently by Kagome's locker. School was practically out and almost everyone had left already, getting ready for the Winter Fantasy. The dance was more than four hours away, but it didn't prevent people from rushing home and getting ready early.  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but........." Kagome paused dramatically and said slyly, "but, I _think_ Inu yasha's coming back to visit!"  
  
Inu yasha was a year older than Kagome. They'd been going steady the past year, when Kagome was a junior and Inu yasha was a senior. He was a football star and she played in the school band. They were two complete different people, but like everyone else said, opposites attract. Inu yasha and Kagome met when they both worked turned out working on the dance committee. He hadn't intended to, but was dragged into it by a couple of his friends.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango squealed. "You sneak!"  
  
Kagome laughed. "I can't wait till he comes back! It's been so long ever since the last time I saw."  
  
"Actually, I'm surprised he hasn't been swept away by a college girl yet. With his looks and all, I'm sure he could get any girl he wants."  
  
"I think I know that......... You didn't have to remind me," Kagome said sullenly. The one thing she feared most was suddenly out in the open. She thought about it many times, but tried to convince herself that Inu yasha wouldn't do something like that to her. Sure, he was a big flirt, but he wouldn't purposefully try to hurt someone he cared about. He had his limits.  
  
"So are you pumped about the Winter Fantasy?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well, Takuya and I are just going as friends. It was a last minute thing. His girlfriend, Ami, left early to visit her grandparents and obviously, Inu yasha can't make it here tonight."  
  
"Oh. Let's hope he doesn't hear about this. You know he's an extremely jealous type, even if he tries not to show it. He's even jealous of the friendship between you and Takuya."  
  
"But he knows there's nothing going on between us."  
  
Takuya and Kagome had been friends forever. They'd been friends ever since they were babies and were really close. Though they've known each other for quite a while, but they never considered going out.  
  
"Well, yeah," Sango said with a shrug. "Anyway, let's go already! We're, like, the only people left in this deserted school."  
  
"Okay, okay. I know you're really pumped up about having Miroku as your date."  
  
Sango turned a deep shade of red. "Whatever."  
  
That night, Kagome had chosen a pure white dress to wear and sparkled her hair with gold glitter. With Sango wearing red, they looked like a candy cane standing next to each other.  
  
The dance was rocking by the time Takuya, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango arrived. Blue and silver streamers hung around the gym, with snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. The refreshment table was covered in white tablecloth. It was overflowing with frosted and sprinkled Christmas cookies, brownies, chocolate chip cookies, and jugs of red punch, coke, and sprite. A big, frosted gingerbread house stood in the center. Kagome stared in awe as she moved onto the rest of the gym. The whole room was lightly dimmed by the candlelight placed on each table.  
  
"Wow," Sango exclaimed, admiring the Christmas lights hovering the sides of they gym. "This year's dance committee is rocking! This is better than last year's!"  
  
"Gee, thanks," Kagome muttered.  
  
Sango winked at her and teased, "Of course, the people from last year's committee had been flirting with each other, not getting any work done."  
  
Kagome glared at her menacingly. Takuya and Miroku laughed.  
  
"So, what do you want to do right now?" Sango asked, changing the subject. "We could go take the couple pictures right now, before the line gets longer."  
  
"Uh.........sure," Kagome agreed.  
  
The four of them got in line, waiting for their turn. The sleigh, where the couples were to be seated on, looked perfect. Kagome watched as the smiling couple up front step out of the bright light, wishing that Inu yasha had been there with her tonight.  
  
-----------------  
  
Inu yasha slouched on his seat, bored to death. There was still another half an hour to go until the airplane will land. He'd just received a call from Kagome, saying that she was too sick and couldn't meet him at the airport. She was saying that it was really weird how she all of a sudden caught a cold. She was sorry, but he still felt really down, he'd wanted to see her badly.  
  
_At least we still get to see each other later on_, Inu yasha thought to himself.  
  
What seemed like hours later, the airplane came to a halt. Inu yasha gathered his belongings, and then picked up his luggage.  
  
His parents were out of town for some sort of business, so he was going to be home alone during the break and celebrating Christmas with the Higurashi's. He caught a taxi and decided to go over to Kagome's for a surprise visit.  
  
As the driver drove through the park, something caught Inu yasha's eyes. "Hold on. Drop me off here." He quickly paid the driver.  
  
In a distance, he saw a girl with long, raven-black hair on the swings at the playground. _Kagome?_ It had to be Kagome. That girl sitting there looked exactly like Kagome. He couldn't mistake his own girlfriend. He glanced at the person next to her. It was a boy her age. _Is that Takuya?_ Inu yasha paced around the park, not knowing what to do.  
  
_Sick?!_ Inu yasha thought angrily. _What the hell are you doing out here with that guy then? Bull shit!  
_  
But the again, it was dark. It was hard to tell.  
  
-------------  
  
A/N: Ahh.........did u like it?? 


End file.
